Ne Me Regarde Pas
by Aigie-san
Summary: Réécriture d'une partie du chapitre 51. Si Edward avait rencontré Envy avant de mettre la main sur Lin. S'il n'y avait eu personne pour témoigner de la réaction de l'alchimiste. Une réaction qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir. Puis réécriture d'une partie du chapitre 95, conséquences à la clé. [Edvy léger]
1. Partie I

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Ne Me Regarde Pas**

 _-Non. Ne me… regarde pas._

Edward était figé, le souffle coupé. Le nez en l'air, il observait cette créature gigantesque au regard cruel et au sourire pire encore. En un instant, l'alchimiste avait oublié la raison de la fureur qui l'avait poussé à frapper Envy et à provoquer ce combat perdu d'avance. Le blond n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Lin. Il était seul face à l'Homonculus. C'était… tant mieux.

-Wow…, eut-il juste le temps de lâcher avant que la queue de la bête ne s'abatte sur lui et ne l'envoie s'écraser durement contre les débris, les ruines qui jonchaient la mer de sang.

Totalement anesthésié par la vision titanesque qui s'offrait à lui, il grogna à peine en réponse à l'intense douleur qui était comme réduite à l'état d'un vague mauvais coup. Il se redressa, la gorge sèche.

-Wow…, répéta-t-il, le teint pâle, la mine abasourdie.

Il fit un pas en avant et trébucha, tombant à genoux dans ce liquide carmin dont il était déjà couvert. Un nouveau heurt allait bientôt lui broyer tous les os du corps lorsqu'il souffla avec une sincérité désarmante ;

-Tu es magnifique.

Le monstre se statufia tandis que l'humain se relevait et marchait jusqu'à lui. Envy était interdit. Il n'avait pas fait l'amusante hypothèse qu'il ait pu taper trop fort sur la tête d'Edward et, bien sûr, le compliment ne l'avait pas touché. S'il laissa l'alchimiste approcher, ce fut uniquement parce que cet imbécile ne pouvait rien contre lui et que sa surprise était suffisamment grande pour faire naître en lui une certaine curiosité. Il avait perdu son sourire féroce, allant même jusqu'à se draper d'un semblant de calme. Le blond posa sans hésitation sa main de chair sur la créature, éprouvant avec intérêt la sensation que lui procurait ce contact. Ses orbes dorées parcoururent attentivement le corps tout arqué et recroquevillé de la bête massive. Ces pics jaillissant de sa sombre crinière, cette armure d'écailles, ces multiples têtes, parfois des bustes, qui cherchaient vainement à s'échapper dans une cacophonie de propos incohérents ; le monstre n'était que chaos et horreur. Martyre d'éternité et de puissance.

-Sublime, commenta l'humain, fasciné.

Il se tourna vers la tête de l'Homonculus qui le fixait, intrigué et irrité de n'y rien comprendre.

-C'est fantastique. Prodigieux, déclara Edward.

-Je dirais surtout que cette révélation était de trop pour ton esprit, ironisa l'ennemi.

-Tu crois ? Eh bien, si c'est ce qui me permet d'apprécier ce que je vois, je suis bien content d'être passé fou, trancha l'alchimiste.

Et ç'aurait dû s'arrêter là. Ç'aurait dû être un moment d'égarement engendré par le choc, l'adrénaline, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était ainsi que l'immortel avait décidé de définir cet étrange échange. Pourtant, par la suite, chaque fois qu'il avait recroisé le blond, lors d'une seconde soigneusement sélectionnée afin que seul le métamorphe soit en mesure de le noter, l'humain lui avait souri. Subtilement. Inexplicablement. Follement. Et un jour, sans plus de raison, le cœur d'Envy avait tressauté devant cette attention.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Quand j'ai eu l'idée de réécrire ce passage du manga, j'ai beaucoup hésité, me disant que d'autres devaient y avoir pensé, avant de finalement me décider à tenter le coup. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'éplucher entièrement le fandom afin de vérifier si oui ou non mes craintes étaient fondées et je m'excuse donc si d'autres ont déjà traité le sujet… Sinon, la phrase en italique est directement tirée du manga ; elle est celle qui m'a poussée à rédiger ce texte. Même si je reste partagée quant à qui l'a prononcée entre Envy ou l'une des âmes piégées, je demeure profondément touchée par l'idée que l'Homonculus puisse complexer sur son physique. ******Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour lui lors de ce passage dans le ventre de Gluttony.** Enfin, pour les personnes se demandant comment Edward peut trouver la forme véritable d'Envy belle ; rappelez-vous que, dans l'œuvre d'origine, il est souvent charrié par les autres protagonistes sur ses goûts douteux en matière d'esthétique ! ;) En tout cas, j'espère que cet écrit vous aura été sympathique !  
**


	2. Partie II

**Ne Me Regarde Pas**

 _-J'ai tellement honte…_

Envy avait craqué, avouant ce qui compressait son cœur meurtri, cet organe dont, non, les êtres comme lui n'étaient pas dépourvus. Et c'était assez de souffrance ; il voulait que cela cesse. Il refusait d'offrir à quiconque la satisfaction de lui ôter la vie, la dernière qui lui restait. Quitte à mourir, ce serait de ses propres petites faibles pattes. Il était vaincu. Mis à nu. Il alla chercher au fond de ses maigres entrailles autant qu'il recracha la pierre philosophale qui le raccrochait encore à son existence terrestre. Il voulait la briser. Il allait le faire. Mais une masse bondit presque sur lui. Une masse de sang et d'or comme il put le discerner à travers ses larmes.

-Non, lui ordonna-t-on simplement.

Il leva ses gros yeux globuleux vers celui de ses bourreaux qui avait osé l'empêcher d'accomplir cet ultime meurtre, celui de sa propre personne. C'était Edward, évidemment. Qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre que ce crétin d'alchimiste ? Le blond prit l'Homonculus dans la paume de sa main et, d'un doigt de l'autre, celui qu'il avait de mordu, il repoussa doucement la pierre à l'intérieur du minuscule organisme.

-Non, bissa-t-il.

Et la dureté dans son regard n'avait d'égal que la délicatesse avec laquelle il tenait la créature. La bestiole avait ce qui lui servait de gorge trop nouée pour parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne faisait que pleurer et renifler, sans une once de dignité.

-Colonel, reprit le jeune humain à l'adresse de son supérieur. Je vous demande de l'épargner pour le moment.

-Comment ?…, l'invita à développer le brun, la colère grondant dans sa voix malgré son air déconcerté.

-J'ai un plan. Il pourra nous être utile dans le combat à venir. Faites-moi confiance.

C'était le plus grotesque bluff que la larve ait jamais vu, pourtant les trois adultes en sa compagnie, après une silencieuse réflexion, acceptèrent tous. Après tout, Edward n'était pas connu pour faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant ceux des autres, encore moins des personnes lui étant chères. Il n'y avait pas de raison de douter de sa bonne parole. Sauf celle que l'alchimiste et son désormais protégé partageaient si secrètement et égoïstement depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Envy atterrit dans la poche du long manteau du blond.

[… … …]

Sa chance était presque insolente. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler « chance » le réflexe qu'eut le jeune humain de jeter la créature loin de lui avant d'être « invoqué » par l'ennemi. La bestiole se retrouva donc à moitié assommée dans un coin sombre tandis que Mustang et compagnie étaient trop préoccupés par la disparition de leur camarade et ce scientifique fou à vaincre pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Puis la gamine de Xing arriva en renfort, ainsi que les chimères, avant que Wrath ne débarque à son tour. C'était un beau merdier. Mais dans le fouillis du combat, une recharge en pierre philosophale roula jusqu'à la larve. Elle n'eut plus qu'à attraper la fiole entre ses crocs et à se traîner plus loin encore de la violente lutte avant d'en boire le contenu. Et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

[… … …]

Cependant, elle revint. Ou, plus exactement, elle regagna la surface, assimila suffisamment de nouvelles âmes afin de se refaire une santé, et rejoignit Edward qui suffoquait de peine au-dessus de l'armure immobile de son frère. Greed darda sur lui un regard farouche, prêt à se battre de nouveau. Envy l'ignora superbement.

-Besoin d'un « droit de passage », le nabot ? S'enquit-il, bras croisés, alors que l'alchimiste venait d'envoyer son géniteur paître.

Le blond sursauta.

-E-Envy ? Comment peux-tu… ?

-J'ai trouvé une pierre philosophale qui traînait là, répondit l'Homonculus en haussant les épaules.

Il n'y avait nul besoin d'ajouter qu'il avait encore une fois tué des innocents pour assurer ses arrières alors que le Colonel s'était raidi au seul son de sa voix. De toute façon, ces disparitions passeraient sur le compte du grand méchant du jour, pas le sien. Et ce n'était pas le jeune humain qui le balancerait s'il lui confessait la chose par la suite. Il était « blanc comme neige ».

-Donc, besoin d'un « droit de passage » ? Réitéra-t-il sa proposition.

-Tu y survivrais ?…

-Fullmetal ! S'indigna bien sûr le Flame Alchemist qui se moquait éperdument de la mort de la créature.

-Non, Colonel ! Je ne sacrifierai personne pour réparer mes erreurs ! Pas même lui ! Répliqua en retour l'adolescent.

La bête dissimulée sous ses traits humanoïdes retint un ricanement. Le sacrifier lui, ça le dérangeait, mais pour les âmes le composant il se permettait de faire une entorse à ses beaux principes maintenant que la vie de son cadet était en jeu...

-C'est trop généreux de ta part, Fullmetal minus. Mais tu peux te faire plaisir ; mes ressources sont nombreuses.

[… … …]

Lorsqu'Alphonse ouvrit les yeux, il crut halluciner. Mustang tenait son aîné par le col et le secouait, lui hurlant dessus, ses pupilles aveugles comme regardant à travers son subordonné.

-Envy doit mourir, Fullmetal ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Que je ne sois pas celui qui vengera Hughes, je l'ai accepté, mais il est hors de question de laisser ce monstre en vie !

-Sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu ramener mon frère ! Argumenta l'autre parti avec autant de hargne.

-Une vie, aussi précieuse soit-elle pour toi, ne peut racheter des dizaines, des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers d'autres ! Pense à toutes les victimes qu'il a faites par le passé !

-Greed aussi a énormément tué sans plus de scrupules ! Pourtant il est là ; il s'est battu pour nous ! Les Homonculus peuvent connaître la rédemption !

-Comme tu le dis si bien ; Greed « s'est battu pour nous » ! Il a risqué sa vie en s'opposant franchement aux siens ! Ce n'est pas le cas d'Envy qui est juste venu jouer une fois les bons samaritains quand la bataille a été remportée ! Il n'a rien fait !

-Pride non plus ! Il a même lutté contre nous jusqu'à la toute fin, contrairement à Envy qui, même en ayant retrouvé sa force, ne s'est pas rallié à son Père ! Et malgré tout, vous et moi savons que personne n'achèvera Pride, qu'il sera rendu à la Première dame !

Et l'Homonculus mis en cause ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, assis en tailleur à côté du corps décharné du « miraculé », la tête dans ses mains en coupe, assistant, ennuyé, à la dispute. Il bailla.

-C'est grâce à toi si... ? L'interrogea le plus jeune des frères Elric, la respiration courte.

-Hm ? Fit la créature sans lui prêter ne serait-ce qu'une œillade. Possible.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que ton stupide frangin, morale ou pas, convictions ou non, finisse tôt ou tard par faire une connerie qu'il aurait à nouveau amèrement regrettée. Ce que, pour des raisons qui me regardent, je ne me serais pas pardonné.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Recommença Alphonse, l'esprit tourbillonnant.

-T'es bouché, ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que ça ne concernait que moi.

-Mais… Mais… Tu aurais pu t'enfuir ! Tu aurais pu vivre !

-Eh, ne dis pas ça comme si mon sort était scellé. Tu connais ta fratrie, non ? Tu sais comme ce demeuré est borné…

Envy sourit d'une manière qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur. Parce que ce sourire, celui qu'arborait la personnification de l'Envie, de la Jalousie, était _contenté_.

-Il ne me laissera pas mourir.

Puis son expression s'imprégna d'une certaine énigme.

-Et c'est réciproque.

 **[… … …]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Yep, j'ai laissé Greed en vie parce que, la fiole n'étant plus disponible, il fallait bien que Lin puisse quand même ramener « l'immortalité » chez lui. Sinon… Mon Dieu mais ce chapitre 95 ! Je n'étais pas bien, en le lisant ! Mes pauvres feels ! Il fallait que je change tout ça au gré d'une fanfiction ! C'était une question de préservation de ma santé mentale… Enfin, du coup, j'en ai profité pour refaire la fin du manga à ma sauce en même temps, parce que… Faut être honnête ; la fin est belle, mais elle m'a beaucoup frustrée. A part ça… La phrase en italique est, comme au chapitre précédent, directement tirée du passage choisi pour la réécriture. Et comme elle faisait sens avec mon texte, celui que vous venez de lire comme celui du premier chapitre… Que demande le peuple ? Pourvu que vous ayez apprécié !**


End file.
